


"There is no place else I would be"

by freeleigh47



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Battle Couple, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeleigh47/pseuds/freeleigh47
Summary: This is a scene where Magnus is injured defending Alec in a demon battle, and Alec spends the rest of the night taking care of him :)





	"There is no place else I would be"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in City of Lost Souls (p492) where Magnus gets a "scratch" "Like, from a really, really big cat". Also from The Bane Chronicles where Magnus gets alcohol poisoning. Also a little Breaking Dawn, when Bella "gets sick" from the chicken.

“MAGNUS!” Alec shrieks. 

It is like seeing the horror in slow motion. The Shadowhunters and Magnus are in the midst of a demon ambush, Alec and Magnus paired up. Alec switches from his bow to his seraph blade, as the demons are coming too quickly now. Alec and Magnus work well together, the combination of Alec’s blade and Magnus’ magic. But there is one demon who sneaks past their defenses anyway, and Alec almost does not see it.

As Alec is turning to defend himself, Magnus leaps in front of him without hesitating, taking a sickening slash of demon claws across his stomach. Magnus crumples to the ground in a fetal position, crying out, while Alec decapitates the demon with his seraph blade. Alec falls to his knees next to Magnus, forgetting for a moment they are still in battle. He hears the crack of Izzy’s whip close to his ear, knowing his sister is protecting his back while he protecting Magnus. 

The battle is over quickly after that. All Alec can do is cradle Magnus’ head and try to stop his deep stomach wound that is gushing blood. Alec throws his jacket off and takes off his long sleeve shirt, leaving him only in his tank top in the freezing night air. He uses it to apply more pressure to the wound. Magnus cries out but grits his teeth together, trying to hold in the pain. 

“Magnus, can you still make a portal?” Alec asks frantically, “We need to get you back to your place.”  
Magnus nods yes and throws his hand to the side, opening a Portal. Alec shouts at Jace and Izzy they are leaving and scoops Magnus up in his arms, Magnus burying his head against Alec’s chest. Alec runs them through, and they fall onto Magnus’ entryway floor together. 

That time Portaling had been different than any other time, Alec notices frantically. Alec could feel how much longer they had stayed inside the Portal, he could feel the Portal trying to pull them in other directions because Magnus’ magic is so weak. A few more minutes and Alec suspects they could have been stuck in limbo forever.  
Alec quickly stands up and bends over to help Magnus up. 

“ALEC,” Magnus tries to mask his panic but it slips through anyway. “I can’t feel my legs, I can’t feel my arms, they’re going numb.”  
Alec had almost gotten Magnus to stand up but then he sags against him. Alec scoops him up in his arms again and quickly walks him over to his bed, laying him down gently.  
“Call Catarina,” Magnus breathes are labored, “The wound is too deep for me to heal myself and now that the venom is spreading, she’s the only one that can get it out.”  
Alec digs Magnus’ phone out of his pocket, having to wipe off his blood before calling Catarina with shaking fingers. As the call is ringing, Alec feels the heat coming off of Magnus’ forehead with his other hand.

“Catarina, this is Alec” Alec’s words about the situation tumble out of his mouth and blur together, but she understands everything he says. “Please, come right now,” Alec can hear the pleading in his voice. 

Catarina says she would be there in less than a minute, and true to her word, she Portals into Magnus’ room in just 38 seconds. Not that Alec was counting. She has a dark glass bottle in her hand. 

“Here, he needs to drink this,” She hands the bottle to Alec and he unscrews the black plastic cap. Catarina works on Magnus’ wound while Alec feeds Magnus the liquid. Magnus makes a face and coughs and sputters, scrunching up his face. 

“Oh no, not again,” Magnus pants. 

Alec is confused. “What do you mean, not again?”

“Honey, go get the waste basket from the bathroom.” Catarina instructs him, Magnus’ wound only just starting to stitch itself back together from her magic.  
Alec does as instructed and places it on the ground next to the bed. Then he watches as Catarina’s magic fully repairs the three gashes across Magnus’ stomach, leaving behind raised red scars. 

No sooner had the wound been closed did Magnus’ abdominal muscles started to contract, and he half sits up off the bed.

“Magnus, you can move again-“Alec starts, but is interrupted by Magnus bending over the side of the bed and promptly getting sick into the waste basket.

Alec looks over at Catarina in alarm. “The venom was far too deep into his system for straight magic to get it out, I’m afraid. I had to break into my mundane first aid kit and add a little warlock kick to it.” Alec looks at the bottle of liquid he had given Magnus. It was Ipecac. Magnus would be getting sick again and again for quite some time. 

When Magnus slowly raises his head, his arms trembling, there is black around his lips.

“Its straight demon ichor,” Alec grimaces as he hands a tissue to Magnus to wipe his mouth. 

“You’re in for a long night, boys.” Catarina pats Alec’s shoulder sympathetically. 

“Now I need to go, because I left Madzie watching a movie. Call me again once all the ichor is out of his system and I’ll check on him. But for right now, there’s nothing else to be done.”  
Magnus’ stomach heaves again, he arches off the bed with a groan. 

“Except that.” Catarina points to the waste basket as Magnus is promptly sick again. 

After the third time getting sick into the waste basket, Magnus insists on going to the bathroom so Alec does not have to keep emptying it. Alec helps him walk over; Alec’s arm around his waist and Magnus’ arm drooped across his shoulders. They have been in the bathroom for a few hours now. Magnus is kneeling, his sweaty arm and face resting against the toilet seat. Alec is sitting on the floor next to him, leaning against the bathtub. 

“Alexander…” Magnus tries for what seems like the hundredth time. “You really don’t have to stay for this.” Magnus groans as another wave of nausea hits him. 

“Magnus,” Alec reminds him gently. “I love you. This is what love is, being there for the other when they’re sick. Especially since the only reason you are in this condition in the first place is because you were protecting me.” Alec gently rubs his hand on Magnus’ back, his torn shirt long discarded. “There is no place else I would be.” 

Alec’s words are almost cut off by Magnus’ dry heaving. Alec can feel the muscles in his shoulders contract as he braced himself, but then he relaxes, breathing deeply. 

“I think…it’s almost over…” Magnus pants, resting his head again, closing his eyes. 

Alec continues rubbing slow circles on his back. He can feel Magnus trembling. 

“What did you mean before when you said ‘Not again’? You knew what I was giving you? This has happened before?” 

Magnus sighs. “Yes. When I was on a trip with Ragnor and Catarina, I acquired alcohol poisoning and was sick for the next two days. I have never again been that sick in my life…until now.” Almost as if on cue, Magnus is sick again, and Alec hands him more tissues. After a few minutes of deep breathing, Magnus raises his head higher. 

“Ok…I think I’m ok.” Magnus says cautiously. 

“What do you want to do? Do you want to go back to your bed?” 

Magnus shakes his head. “No I still want to stay here, just in case. I just need to lay down…” 

Alec eased Magnus’ head onto his lap, and he hears Magnus sigh. Alec strokes his damp hair. 

“Can you tell me a story?” Magnus whispers. 

“What would you like to hear?” Alec whispers back gently. 

“How about the plot of whatever book you read most recently.” Magnus suggests. 

“Hmm, well, the last one I finished was Fahrenheit 451, as a certain warlock recommended I do some more mundane reading.” 

Alec sees Magnus’ lip quirk up slightly. “Sounds perfect. I haven’t read that one for a few decades. Refresh my memory.” 

Alec places a gentle kiss on Magnus’ clammy forehead, then launches into the story. “Well, the main character is Guy Montag, and he is a fireman. But in this society firemen actually set fires, and they burn all the illegal books…” 

 

Alec wakes up with a start. He is disoriented for a moment, trying to make sense of his surroundings. They are still in the bathroom, Alec leaning against the bathtub, Magnus’ head in Alec’s lap. Magnus is fast asleep on his side, breathing deeply, his hands wrapped loosely around Alec’s legs. Alec reaches for his phone on the floor next to him and checks the time. 4:47 am. It has been a few hours since Magnus was last sick, and he is hopefully optimistic that all the venom is finally completely out of his system.

He is tempted to try and move Magnus back to his bed, but he looks so peaceful and does not want to chance waking him up, even though the entire lower half of his body has fallen asleep and lost circulation. Magnus was sick all night for Alec, the least he can do is let his legs lose a little blood flow for a while. 

Alec contents himself with stroking Magnus’ hair away from his face. He looks at his eyes, at the smudged makeup, and sees the places where the charcoal lines are completely rubbed off. Magnus looks so innocent in the unconsciousness of sleep, his lips slightly parted.

Just then Magnus stirs, as if he can sense Alec looking at him, and Alec picks up his hand and kisses it. 

“I think you made it.” Alec says gently as Magnus opens his eyes. “It’s been a few hours now, how do you feel?” 

Magnus blinks a few times and squints his eyes, looking around lazily. “I feel like…I was run over by a truck, and all the liquid inside my body was sucked out by an enormous vacuum cleaner.” 

Alec chuckles as he continues stroking his hair. “How about your stomach? Is your stomach ok?” 

Magnus shifts slightly. “If by ‘ok’ you mean ‘still there’ then yes, I think its ok.” 

“Good, then let’s get you back to bed.” 

“Wait,” Magnus grabs his hand, “Let me brush my teeth, this taste in my mouth is revolting.” 

Magnus brushes his teeth while sitting on the floor and spits into the bathtub, as Alec did not want him standing up for too long and passing out. Alec helps him stand up, and feels Magnus leaning the majority of his weight against Alec as they trod agonizingly slow towards the bed. Magnus’ feet drag against the carpet, and he begins to sway. 

Alec manages to get Magnus to the bed before he completely slips to the floor, and tucks him into bed. Magnus is already back to sleep almost immediately after his head hits the pillow, and Alec leaves the bedroom as he calls Catarina. She picks up immediately.

“It’s been a few hours since he was sick, he seems ok now, just weak.” 

Catarina assures him that Magnus will be just fine now, that he is through the worst of it, and that she will conjure over some rejuvenating supplies for when he wakes up. After a night like he had, Magnus needs to recuperate like any other mundane. 

Alec returns to the bedroom full of relief, and curls up in the bed next to Magnus, exhaustion setting in. 

“Goodnight,” Alec whispers as he kisses Magnus’ cheek. 

Alec sees Magnus’ lip quirk up slightly in sleep at the contact, like he can feel and appreciate Alec’s presence even in unconsciousness.

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec tells him. He closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter! (freeleigh47)


End file.
